


I'm Your Girl ?

by starbitz



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based off a song, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentions of Anxiety, Some kissing, i miss pristin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: “Do you want to know what’s on my mind right now then?” Minkyung asked slowly. Yebin looked back at her and nodded. “It’s you. It’s almost always you,”





	I'm Your Girl ?

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! so this fic just like, happened. this is heavily based off of the song "I'm Your Girl ?" by KHAN and if you haven't heard it i recommend that you give it a listen! it's really good, but i hope you enjoy this :)

_you stay in my mind for the whole day_

Yebin grabbed onto Minkyung’s hand to help her up onto the ledge of the stone bridge, where they sat with their legs dangling above the water that wasn’t far below them. Their sides were pressed up against each other as the breeze blew lightly through their hair. It was a nice night in the middle of spring; the sky was clear and the stars were bright. They could see the reflection of the stars on the calm water below them.

Minkyung felt relaxed. More relaxed than she had been able to feel in far too long. Yebin had grounded her many times in the short period of time that they’ve known each other, so having her pressed into her side was more than comforting. It felt like home.

She had no idea when Yebin became the one person that she wanted to spend all her time with or when she started having the urge to hold her in her arms when they were alone. But Yebin became the center of her world very quickly and it was starting to scare her a bit. She hadn’t ever gotten this attached to someone before, let alone this fast. Everything about her was addicting. It left her dying for more.

Minkyung glanced down slightly at Yebin (that was something else that she really liked about her, she was smaller than her), who was staring up at the stars in thoughtful silence until Minkyung’s movement caught her attention. Yebin looked up at her and Minkyung swore she could see some of the stars reflected in her eyes. It made her heart swell. Yebin laughed breathily before looking away, leaning her head on Minkyung’s shoulder and linking their arms.

Minkyung pressed a soft kiss into Yebin’s hair and leaned her head on top of hers. “Hey,” Yebin said softly, moving her head. Minkyung moved hers too, looking back at Yebin expectantly. She didn’t really say anything, she just gently slipped her hand into Minkyung’s, intertwining their fingers. Yebin gave her hand a little squeeze. “You doing okay?”

Minkyung could feel the heat beginning to rush to her face and she became hyper-aware of the feeling of Yebin’s hand in her own, her heart thudding incessantly in her chest. “Yeah, I am,” And she was. She felt no need to lie. She was as comfortable as she could be on a bridge under the stars with the one person she cared about most. She smiled softly, genuinely.

Yebin stared at Minkyung, eyes flicking over every part of her face as if she were studying it and trying to commit every feature to her memory. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for a second, contemplating, before she decided to lean up and press a short kiss to Minkyung’s cheek.

The taller startled slightly, taken aback. Her face adorned a look of surprise before she smiled, not exactly being able to control it. She covered her face with her free hand to hide it. Yebin giggled. “What?”

Yebin used her free hand to move Minkyung’s. “Don’t hide your face I want to see you,” she said. Minkyung complied and easily looked Yebin in the eyes, their faces a lot closer than they were before. “You know, I can tell that there’s something on your mind,”

“Oh? Tell me how you know,” Minkyung said. It was Yebin. She was all she could think about most of the time, and right now, she was thinking about how easy it would be to just lean in and kiss her.

“You usually talk a lot, but you do this thing where you stare off into space without talking at all,” Yebin was looking out over the water, a ghost of a smile on her face. She squeezed Minkyung’s hand again. “I want to say it’s cute, but you worry me sometimes,”

“Do you want to know what’s on my mind right now then?” Minkyung asked slowly. Yebin looked back at her and nodded. Their faces were still really, really close. “It’s you. It’s almost always you,” She whispered, speaking into their own little bubble.

Yebin’s face was unreadable for the most part, but her eyes were glistening. So Minkyung kept going. “You came into my life at the beginning of the year and you have been the constant in my life that I’ve always needed. You are patient with me, more so that I would have ever expected you to be, and you just make me so _happy_ ,” she started. She looked away from Yebin because she thought that she might start crying. “You ground me. You go out of your way to come and see me to make sure that I’m safe when my anxiety gets bad. You always make sure that I’m comfortable in every situation we walk into together and you even answer the phone when I call you in the middle of the night,” Minkyung could feel her eyes beginning to burn. “I literally have no idea where I’d be without you,”

When Minkyung finally looked back at Yebin, she watched a tear fall from her eye, and Minkyung _crumbled_. “Yebin, no, please don’t cry,” Minkyung used her free thumb to wipe under both of her eyes one by one, refusing to let go of Yebin’s hand with her other one. Yebin sniffled as Minkyung kept repeating her words, her hand stilling against her face. “Please don’t cry, you’re going to make me burst into tears too,”

Yebin held Minkyung’s hand that was cupping her cheek with her own, also refusing to let go of the hand she had intertwined with Minkyung’s. “Oh, Minkyung,” she sighed, but she smiled nevertheless. “I hope you know that you are as important of a part of my life that you say I am to you. I also hope you know that I would do practically _anything_ for you,” she paused for a moment but continued. “I know that when I first met you, I was kind of flirty, but to be fair, I feel like that worked out for the two of us. You are so,  _so_ beautiful inside and out and you do something every single day that makes me realize that all over again. You are everything that I have needed in my life and more,”

Minkyung tried to look at Yebin, but everything was blurry because of all the tears in her eyes. She opted for shoving her face into Yebin’s shoulder, attempting to hide her tears from her. Yebin chuckled lightly, a sound that Minkyung had learned to love in the months that they’ve known each other ( _love?_ ). “You know, I can also tell when you’re trying to hide your tears,”

At a snarky comment like that, Minkyung would usually say something clever back, but this time she did the only thing that she could think of doing (the only thing she had been thinking about at all in the past like, 10 minutes). She lifted her head and pressed her lips against Yebin’s, damn near desperately. Minkyung could taste the salty tears on her lips and she honestly didn’t know if they were her’s or Yebin’s, but the latter quickly reciprocated. If she tasted the tears, she paid no mind.

Yebin was the first to pull away and Minkyung was kind of embarrassed by how she instinctively attempted to chase after her lips. Yebin laughed and let go of Minkyung’s hand and held her face with them. “I would really love to keep kissing you, but I don’t really feel like falling off a bridge today,”

Minkyung looked down at the water the best that she could with Yebin holding her face. She laughed. “It’s not  _that_ far. It’s not like we’d die if we fell,”

Yebin grinned and pulled Minkyung forward, quickly pressing her lips to hers again before pulling away. “Want to go for a swim then?”

Minkyung puffed out her cheeks as she thought. They could just swim in their underwear and then go to her apartment afterward. She shrugged. “Why the hell not?”

  


_i want to hold you every day_

Back at Minkyung’s apartment, after they tried their best to dry off the seats in her car and the both of them showered, they were lounging on the couch in front of the TV. There was a movie playing in the background as Minkyung brushed Yebin’s hair for her (she was basically just playing with it at this point). She hummed softly with her eyes shut, which was a clear indication to Minkyung that she was starting to get tired.

“Have I ever told you,” Yebin paused to yawn. “That I love it when you play with my hair?”

“You haven’t,” Minkyung said. “But I’ll remember that you said that,”

Yebin smiled widely and shifted around so that she could wrap herself around Minkyung. “You’re the best,”

Minkyung smiled and kissed the top of Yebin’s head and she caught a whiff of her own fruit-scented shampoo. Minkyung slung her arm easily over Yebin’s shoulders. “I try,”

After they got around an hour through the movie, it started to get less and less interesting and their attention turned towards each other. Well, Yebin was asleep, but Minkyung’s mind was full of Yebin as it seemed to always be recently. The movie that was playing was a romantic comedy that neither of them knew since they just turned on the TV and didn’t bother to switch the channel. It wasn’t like they were watching anyway.

Yebin was snuggled into Minkyung’s side, lying securely under her arm. She had worn Minkyung’s clothes plenty of times in the past because this wasn’t the first time she had stayed the night here, but seeing her in her clothes never got old. Yebin had taken it upon herself to pick out what she was going to wear to sleep herself, so she ended up pulling Minkyung’s favorite pair of (really old and battered) sweatpants from her drawer and a large tee that she got back in high school. Everything that Minkyung owned was big on Yebin because she was “abnormally tall” as she liked to put it.

Minkyung hummed quietly to a song that she remembered hearing for the first time because of Yebin, drowning out the sound of the TV in the background. She stared at the clock across the room to see that it was nearing one in the morning, and she pursed her lips, wondering why her roommate, Nayoung, wasn’t back yet. It was a Friday night and the place she worked at never usually kept her this late.

She sent her a quick text, asking where she was. It didn’t take long for her to get a reply.

 **Im Nayoung  
** sorry, i’m on my way back now. shit happened at work today   
i’m just a few blocks away

 

 **Kim Minkyung**   
oh jeez you’ll have to tell me about it when u get back   
also, yebin is here and she’s sleeping so try and be quiet when u come in

Nayoung didn’t reply any further so Minkyung set her phone face down on the arm of the couch and stared at the TV screen as the credits started to roll. Yebin began to stir a little bit so Minkyung looked down at her at the same time she lifted her head.

“Hi,” Yebin said. She looked at Minkyung, then at the TV, and slowly sat up. “Was the movie good?”

“No clue, I wasn’t really watching,” Minkyung shrugged, then smiled “I was too busy thinking about you,”

Yebin laughed loudly despite just waking up from a nap and she shoved her face into the crook of Minkyung’s neck. She mumbled, “What happened to _me_ being the flirty one?”

“That title disappeared when I kissed you first,” Minkyung teased.

Yebin sat up with a slight pout on her lips. “Oh, shut up,” she said and pulled her forward by the front of her shirt to press their lips together. Minkyung laughed and wrapped her arms around Yebin’s waist so that she could pull her onto her lap. They made out lazily for a few minutes before Minkyung pulled away. She could feel the thud of her heart in her chest. This was nice, but she had some thoughts that she wanted to sort out.

“What does this mean for us, Yebin?” she asked hesitantly.

“What do you mean?” Yebin asked her thumbs running over the apples of Minkyung’s cheeks. She was still sitting in her lap.

“What I said to you on the bridge,” Minkyung bit her lip. “And what you said to me,”

“Oh,” Yebin smiled. “What do you want to do about that?”

“Well,” Minkyung started, a soft smile on her face. She stared Yebin dead in the eye as she continued. “I think I made it really clear how I feel about you and I would _really_ love it if you would be my girlfriend,”

Yebin pulled Minkyung forward for a short kiss before she replied. “I would really love that, Kyungie. But I have one condition,”

“What would that be?” Minkyung quirked a brow.

“You have to take me on a date before anything becomes official,”

Minkyung smiled and winked at her. “Sounds easy enough,”

Yebin pursed her lips and squeezed Minkyung’s face, which earned a laugh from the taller. Yebin laughed too but composed herself. “You also have to make sure you woo me,”

Minkyung grabbed onto Yebin’s wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. “Didn’t I already woo you?”

“Well, yeah,” Yebin said. Minkyung smiled and Yebin continued. “But now you have an excuse to take me on a date,”

Minkyung didn’t reply, but instead, she pulled Yebin forward and brought their lips together again. Yebin’s arms flew over her shoulders and Minkyung’s automatically went around her waist, where she drew tiny little circles with her thumbs on the skin above the waistband of the sweatpants she was wearing. Yebin broke away from the kiss and instead started peppering little kisses all over her face, which made her smile.

“Minkyung? You forgot to lock the door again, how many times do I - oh Jesus,” Nayoung startled when she walked into their view, making Minkyung and Yebin immediately pull apart. There was really no other way that Nayoung could interpret the situation, considering the fact that Yebin was still currently straddling Minkyung.

Yebin just buried her face in the crook of Minkyung’s neck in embarrassment while the latter glared at her roommate. Nayoung put her hands up in her defense and laughed. “If you locked the door, maybe you would’ve heard me come in. It’s not my fault,”

Yebin got off of Minkyung’s lap and fell onto her back, draping an arm over her face. “I’m sorry you had to see that Nayoung,” she laughed defeatedly.

“You know what? Honestly, I don’t care. I feel like I would've walked in on something like that happening between the two of you sooner or later,” Nayoung shrugged. “What happened between you guys that made you realize you had feelings for each other?”

Yebin sat up, a mixed expression of shock and embarrassment on her face. “How did _you_ know?”

“Oh, please,” Nayoung said. “When Minkyung came home gushing about a cute girl flirting with her after a lecture, I figured that you were special. Do you even see her? There are so many people that try to talk to her and you were probably the only one I know of that she’s really acknowledged,”

“Nayoung,” Minkyung warned half-jokingly.

“I’m just stating facts,”

Yebin shoved Minkyung playfully, getting her attention. “Is that true?”

“Possibly,” Minkyung grinned. Yebin smiled endearingly.

“Okay wait,” Nayoung said. “Can I tell you guys about what happened at work today?”

Minkyung and Yebin nodded and Nayoung launched into a story about how one of her younger coworkers had been continuously been showing up late or not showing up at all, so he was bound to get fired at some point, that point being today. He basically threw a fit and threw a plate at one of the big mirrors, which shattered along with the plate, before storming out.

Minkyung watched Yebin’s interaction with her roommate and noticed how she nodded along to the story. She couldn’t help but feel as if her worlds were meeting again for the first time. It was comforting to see how relaxed Yebin could be around the one other person Minkyung spent as much time with as her. It gave her hope that what they had would last and it also made her excited for the date she was going to take Yebin on.

  


_sweet time with you and me_

Minkyung woke up the next morning (afternoon, technically. It was almost noon) with Yebin squeezed in next to her in her relatively small bed, hugging one of Minkyung’s extra pillows. Today was a Saturday and Minkyung didn’t really have anything planned for the date she was taking Yebin on, but sometimes the spontaneous outings were the ones that turn out being the best. She had full faith that anything that they did would end up being amazing.

She knew that she wanted to take Yebin somewhere nice to eat for dinner, so she sat up and grabbed her phone from the table next to her bed to search for a nice restaurant nearby. She ended up finding a place not too far from her apartment, so she made a reservation for 7 pm on her phone.

Minkyung shut off her phone and put it back on the table when she felt Yebin start to stir beside her. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes open, yawning. “Good morning,” she mumbled.

Minkyung leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Actually, it’s a little past noon now,”

“Why do I smell breakfast food then?” Yebin asked, stretching her arms above her head. Minkyung blinked at first, confused, but realized that Nayoung must be cooking something. She must be in a good mood today then.

“It’s probably Nayoung,” she said.

Yebin sat up and ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. She smiled at Minkyung, who already couldn’t get her eyes off of her, and scooted closer to her so she could press a kiss to her cheek.

“Hey,” Minkyung pouted, their faces still very close. “You missed,”

“I haven’t brushed my teeth-” Yebin started, but Minkyung used her fingers to tilt Yebin’s head up so she could kiss her on the lips. The smaller tried to feign annoyance but she couldn’t stop the smile from stretching across her face. “My breath probably smells bad,”

“I don’t really mind,” Minkyung laughed. “Now c’mon, let’s go get breakfast,”

“It’s more like lunch at this point,” Yebin replied, grabbing her phone and looking at the time.

“True. Just don’t eat too much, we’ve got dinner at 7 tonight,” Minkyung winked at her as the two of them got out of bed.

Yebin beamed. “Could you take me home after we finish eating so I can shower and get ready? I kind of need to do a load of laundry,”

“Yeah, no problem,”

When they got to their tiny kitchen, Nayoung had pancakes set out on the counter, which surprised both Yebin and Minkyung. Nayoung laughed. “It’s just an American style breakfast, chill,” By the look of it, she was also making eggs for them too.

“Did you make the pancakes from scratch?” Minkyung asked, looking at the messy counter. Nayoung nodded. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Naver,” she deadpanned. Yebin laughed.

“Thank you, Nayoung,” Yebin smiled as she grabbed a plate to put pancakes on. “Everything looks really good,”

“You didn’t have to make breakfast, Nayoung,” Minkyung said, going in to hug her.

Nayoung hugged her back and laughed. “I woke up kinda early on my own, so I decided to cook something. It’s no big deal,”

After the eggs Nayoung was cooking were done, the three of them ate breakfast in a good mood, talking about anything and everything. Even after they were all done eating, they ended up losing track of time as they were talking. Minkyung didn’t realize that it was almost 2 until she finally picked up her phone.

“Oh, shit, Yebin,” Minkyung said, interrupting the conversation that Yebin and Nayoung were having. They both looked at her, confused. “Did I still need to take you home?”

Yebin looked at the time on her phone and her eyes widened. “Shit, yeah. I forgot,” she stood up and turned to Nayoung. “Thank you, again, for breakfast. I’ll probably see you again soon,”

“No problem,” Nayoung grinned.

Yebin quickly walked back to Minkyung’s room and grabbed her phone charger (she literally didn’t bring anything since she didn’t plan to stay the night. She left her phone charger there the last time she stayed) and the clothes she wore last night before meeting Minkyung at the front door. She was still wearing the Minkyung’s clothes.

Yebin looked down at what she was wearing and then up at Minkyung. “I’ll give these back to you after I was them,”

Minkyung laughed. “You’ll probably end up wearing my clothes whenever you come over anyway. There’s no rush,”

Once Minkyung and Yebin were at the door to Yebin’s apartment, they turned to face each other. “If I say I’m picking you up at 6:15, is that enough time for you?”

“Yes,” Yebin smiled. “Wait, how should I dress?”

“Somewhere between semi-formal ish,” Minkyung shrugged. “Nothing insanely fancy, don’t worry,”

“Okay,” Yebin smiled even wider, taking a step closer to Minkyung. “I’ll see you then,”

“I promise you that I’ll woo you tonight,” Minkyung grinned, heart pounding, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Yebin’s lips. “I’ll see you tonight,”

After Yebin unlocked her door and went inside with a little wave, she heard her roommate, Eunwoo, yell, “Did you just kiss her?” Followed by Yebin telling her to shut up. Minkyung smiled to herself and made her way back to her car. She had a good feeling about today.

*

Minkyung left her apartment 30 minutes early with a nervous, pounding heart so that she could go buy flowers for Yebin. She was wearing a navy dress accompanied by a handbag (it was Nayoung’s) with a little bit of makeup. She felt that she was dressed well enough.

Once she walked into the flower shop she immediately went up to the counter. She knew what she wanted to get for Yebin. Her goal was to make her feel as special as she could tonight, so she wanted to go cliché and bring her a bouquet of roses.

When she asked the florist for a bouquet of red roses, she smiled. “Are you going on a date, sweetie?” she asked as she started to prepare the flowers.

“I am,” Minkyung said simply. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest. She couldn’t put her finger on why she felt nervous. All she was doing was buying flowers. Maybe she was just excited.

“Well,” the woman smiled, handing her the bouquet once she finished. “Whoever is getting these is very lucky to be getting them from someone as beautiful as you,”

Minkyung covered her face with the bouquet briefly in embarrassment before lowering it to smile at her. “Thank you so much,” she pulled her wallet out and handed her a couple of bills.

“It’s my pleasure,” the florist said, taking the money with a smile. “I hope you have a great night tonight,”

“Thank you, thank you,” Minkyung bowed slightly, holding the bouquet of roses against her chest. “I’m sure that we will,”

With a small wave goodbye to the woman, Minkyung left the flower shop and walked to her car. She carefully set the flowers in the passenger seat and started driving towards Yebin’s apartment, feeling both excited and nervous.

Once she was parked, she grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat and locked her car behind her as she made her way inside. She smiled shyly at the person that was walking out of the elevator once the doors opened, holding the flowers against her chest. She clicked the button for Yebin’s floor and pulled out her phone to check the time. She was a little early, as she kind of expected to be. When she was finally at Yebin’s door, she took a deep breath and knocked, stepping back slightly with the flowers held tightly in her hand.

It was Eunwoo who opened the door and she squealed at the sight of the roses, beckoning Minkyung to come in. “Yebin’s changing right now, but she’s almost ready,” she beamed, then pointed at the flowers. “She’s going to be so happy when she sees those,”

Minkyung smiled. “I hope so. That’s the goal,”

Their small talk fell short when the door to Yebin’s door opened and she walked out wearing a simple red dress. Her face lit up when she saw Minkyung and she stopped in her tracks, covering her face when she noticed what she had in her hands. Minkyung smiled and walked across the room with the flowers, extending them out to Yebin once she was standing in front of her.

Yebin moved her hands away from her face with a happy laugh and took the roses. She pulled Minkyung into a hug with the arm that wasn’t holding the bouquet. “I can’t believe you got me flowers,”

“Do you like them?” Minkyung asked with a smile, pulling away from Yebin.

“I love them,” Yebin smiled back, holding the flowers up to her face so that she could smell them. “They’re beautiful,”

“Here, give them to me. You guys can go, I’ll get them into a vase,” Eunwoo said, stepping towards the two of them and extending her hands out to grab the bouquet.

Yebin handed her the flowers with a smile. “Thank you, Nunu,”

“My pleasure,” she winked. “Now go have fun,”

Minkyung laughed and grabbed onto Yebin’s hand. The clock that she could see in the kitchen said it was 6:20. They were doing well on time. “You ready to go, beautiful?” Minkyung looked at Yebin with a grin.

“Yes,” she said, squeezing her hand. Minkyung waved to Eunwoo as they walked out the door. They didn’t let go of each other’s hands until they were waiting for the elevator.

“So where are we going?” Yebin asked, looking up at Minkyung.

“You’ll know when we get there,” Minkyung said. Yebin pouted, so Minkyung continued. “I know that you’ll like it, trust me,”

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant around 20 minutes later, Yebin was excited. She was gushing about how nice the place was up until they were seated at their table, the one that Minkyung reserved by the window. She may have made the reservation this morning, but she thought everything through. The sun was just starting to set and there was a perfect view from the window. Minkyung was determined to make this night the best first date Yebin has ever had.

Minkyung tapped lightly on the table as she watched Yebin stare out the window, the setting sun shining on her. She looked breathtaking. Minkyung was now aware of her pounding heart. She smiled when Yebin turned to face her. “I didn’t expect you to do _this_ much, Minkyung,”

“Do you like it, though?” Minkyung asked, a bit nervous.

“I love it,” Yebin assured her. “I can’t believe you only planned this date this morning, though,”

Minkyung shrugged, laughing. “I have my ways,”

The dinner was really really nice. Minkyung was overjoyed that Yebin seemed to be enjoying the dinner. The food was great and the view was even greater (the view being both the sunset and Yebin). When the waitress came around again after they finished eating and asked if they wanted any dessert, Minkyung looked at Yebin as she nodded vigorously. Once they were finished eating, Minkyung paid the bill, ignoring the protests from Yebin and they both left the restaurant with full hearts and full stomachs.

“We’ve still got one more place to go,” Minkyung said, grabbing onto Yebin’s hand and lacing their fingers together. They were technically close enough to walk there in just a couple minutes, but neither of them was wearing shoes meant for walking. She looks down at the both of their feet then back up at Yebin. “We’re close enough to walk, but I can drive if you don’t want to walk in those shoes,”

“How far is it?” Yebin asked.

“Maybe 10 minutes at most,”

“We can walk,” Yebin said. She let go of Minkyung’s hand and started taking off her heels. Minkyung did the same.

Yebin didn’t bother asking where they were heading because Minkyung would’ve just told her that they would be there in no time. As they got closer, Yebin started to recognize where they were. She stopped mid-sentence and asked, “Are we going back to the bridge?”

“Yeah,” Minkyung answered as the bridge they were sitting on last night came into view. It was probably close to this time yesterday that they were here. The circumstances were very different this time, though. It was funny how much could happen in 24 hours.

“It’s a clear night again, I’m glad,” Yebin sighed, looking up at the sky as the walked to the middle of the bridge. The two of them wordlessly hoisted themselves up onto the ledge again, completely ignoring the fact that they were both wearing dresses. Their shoes were sitting in a small pile on the bridge behind them.

There was silence for a moment before Yebin spoke. She stared thoughtfully at the sky as she talked. “I really enjoyed tonight, Minkyung,”

“I did too,” Minkyung said, a ghost of a smile on her face. She paused. Then, “But did I woo you?”

Yebin burst into laughter, which was music to Minkyung’s ears. It made her smile. Yebin grabbed onto her hand when she calmed down. “I thought we established that you already wooed me yesterday,”

“I know. But I still want to know,”

Yebin leaned her face in closer to Minkyung’s. “You wooed me the second you walked through my door with those flowers,”

“I guess that means I should get you flowers on all of our dates,” Minkyung smiled, her eyes very obviously flicking down to Yebin’s lips. “That is if you want to go on more dates with me in the future,”

“As your girlfriend?” Yebin asked.

“As my girlfriend,” Minkyung answered.

“I would love that,” Yebin whispered, closing the space between them. Minkyung could feel her heart thudding strongly in her chest. She felt so _happy_ , suddenly realizing what people meant when they said they were on cloud nine.

After they pulled apart, Yebin let her head rest on Minkyung’s shoulder, the latter slinging her arm sound her waist. Tonight was comfortable. It felt like a dream; one that she never had to wake up from.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion, we hate pledis.


End file.
